Little Leyda
by creepcandy
Summary: What bond does Randall make when he meets a teenage human who caught his interest? slight Randall/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Monsters Inc or the characters, I do own the main girl character in this story though. Also, this is your OoC and OC warning, if you don't like either, begone.

* * *

><p>His name, Randall. Randall Boggs. Banished from the monster world and stuck living in the human world. Ex-scarer now, finding ways to get through everyday life without being detected. His years in the human world gave him the chance to reflect on his mistakes and he swore to himself he would never make the same mistakes again. To never scare another child on purpose.<p>

The morning air was cold and quiet. The sun just beginning to peek over the tall buildings of the surrounding city, only the birds were up this early.

While the morning residents began to prepare for their work day ahead, Randall remained hidden and silent, observing everything he could.

The park sprinklers just turning on to water the thick green lawns, the paper boys and girls were on their routes just like every early morning and Randall would watch them. Today though, he had noticed that while all the other teens were moving quickly, there was one lone rider in the back that trailed the others like a snail.

She looked in no rush to get anywhere. At one point she stopped and just watched the others ride off, after checking her surroundings she placed her bike against a park bench and proceeded to walk through the sprinklers. Holding her arms out and spinning in a circle every so often, she didn't seem to mind getting her clothes wet like most humans would.

Randall stood there, leaning against his tree with an amused feeling inside as he watched the young teen play in the water like a little kid. He glanced around for a quick second then slowly made his way over to where the girl was standing, just as he was about to say something the sprinklers shut off and the now soaked teen quickly got her bike and went on her way.

It wasn't until the teen was way ahead of him that Randall decided to follow her. He followed her all the way until she stopped at an apartment complex, she went inside and he climbed the side of it to peer through the window to see what she'd do next.

While the teen was getting dry, her mother was yelling and ranting at her. Randall only watched as the mother's yelling grew louder and louder which was beginning to annoy the child.

"Why do I always have to take care of your ungrateful little ass?" The mother yelled.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be able to pay for this place." The girl stated.

There was a pause as the mother clenched her fist and as if slow motion, Randall watched as the mother's fist landed straight on her daughter's face.

"I want you gone!" The mother yelled and her bloody-faced child before storming out of the house, slamming the door on the way.

Oh how Randall wanted to slither through the window and reveal himself to her but he had to wait for the right time and something in the back of his mind said to wait.

He watched as the teen drew up her belongings, fitting them into two suitcases and a backpack, a smirk crossed Randall's face as he watched the girl scrounge the house and pack every little bit of money into an envelope then away into her backpack.

With her things all packed, easy because her mother never bought her anything, the girl tied the suitcases to her bike and pushed it down the street as she walked next to it. Randall, following behind her, wondered why he was so interested in the human but couldn't find a reason.

Making her way through the daily city crowd, the teen finally ended up at a small apartment complex a few blocks from her so called home. The building was much smaller than the ones around it, Randall noticed, and it was much more friendly looking. The brown brick wall stood out in the sea of grey.

Randall followed the teen all the way to a door that read 3-12. He watched in silence as she struggled to fit her bike through the door, suitcases still attached.

"Need help?"

The girl froze, the sudden voice in the quiet hallway made her tense up.

"Yeah, you. Need help?"

"Um, sure?"

Whether it was a valid answer or not Randall didn't care at the moment, he grabbed the end of her bike and forced it into the apartment.

"Who are you?" She asked, a timid tone clouding her voice.

"My name is Randall." He said then revealed himself.

The look on the girl's face was not what he expected. She didn't seem at all afraid but more intrigued, she shut the door so no one would see him and smiled. He smiled just ever so slightly then cast his gaze around the room.

"Got a name kid?" He asked looking back at her.

"My name is Aleyda." The girl said with a friendly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, this is your place huh?" Randall asked after settling down in a corner of the room that was not occupied.

"Yeah, it's small but I make it work" Aleyda said as she made herself some hot chocolate.

Randall gazed around the room, examining everything he could. The room looked much like a young adult's more than a teen's but there were a few items that gave the teenage feel away. A stuffed animal sitting on the shelf by the window, the posters and rug also. All the multicolored things gave it the feel of a rainbow.

"Anything interesting?" Aleyda asked plainly, sipping her drink, eyes peering over the cup with a blank expression to them.

"Everything..." Randall mumbled.

"Tell me, why did you come here? Why _are_ you here?"

"Kid, not even I know..." He sighed.

"You're weird," She told him but smiled "I like you."

"Thanks?" He raised an eyebrow at her and watched as she flipped a large, long box by the window over which made it look like a bed of some sort.

Aleyda got a thick comforter from her bed and folded it in half before placing it in the box, acting like a mattress.

"What is that?" Randall asked going over to the make shift bed.

"A bed." Aleyda said throwing a pillow and extra blanket into the box. "It's for you if you want to stay here. Of course, you don't have to."

Randall watched in silence as Aleyda went back into the hall. He glanced around then looked down at the bed, was she seriously letting him stay? And if so, why?

He sighed to himself and looked out the window. For a few solid minutes, Randall stood staring out the window, arms folded across his back.

"Have fun?" The loud whisper right behind his head made him jump slightly, whipping his around to see Aleyda with a smirk on her face.

With a huff and a glare Randall turned his attention back out the window. Aleyda stood next to him, arms folded across her back just like his. When he noticed he sighed again.

"I'm not copying you." She said with a giggle.

"You're strange...but...I like that." He said glancing at her.

"So...you stayin'?" Aleyda asked tilting her head toward him.

With a shrug and a tilt of his head Radnall said "Sure, why not. I have no where else to go."

With a woot and a pump of her fists, Aleyda jumped up happily then flopped over on her bed.

"You're a little young to be living alone, don't ya think?" Randall asked laying on the bed next to her.

"Nah. Not really, I always came here when mom gives me bullshit. This is my brother's apartment but...he gave it to me before he left for war..." Aleyda explained, staring up at the cover to her bed.

"You...you're very brave kid." Randall said looking at her.

Aleyda didn't respond, instead, she sat up and just stared out the window. Although he couldn't tell, Aleyda was trying to think of something to say but was failing. Randall pushed himself to standing postion and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hey kid, you ok?"

"Uh..." She blinked then shook her head "Yeah, fine."

Aleyda paused a moment before standing, going to her book case, grabbing one and plopping down in a beanbag chair. She took a pen from her pocket and began to scribble all over a page of the book. Curious, Randall walked over around the bean bag and watched as Aleyda scribbled, what looked like, a picture of him.

"I do not look like that. " He stated, crossing a set of arms and pointing at the picture.

"It's just a sketch!" She snapped then immediately went back to sketching. Randall sighed and shook his head.

"Fine. Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of a couple hours, Aleyda's sketch book was nearly filled with quick sketches and doodles of Randall in various poses, much to his dismay. He couldn't figure out why she was suddenly so interested in him but what could he say? He started it.

"You ever going back to live with your mom kid?" He asked skimming through some of the other books.

"No. I'm here to stay." She threw her sketch book on her bed then stood up and looked at him. "What about you? You going back to your world?"

He paused. He'd always wanted to return but now, he had a new home and a new friend. Was he going to leave that behind to go back to a place the where he was hated? He didn't know but for now he would stay.

"No kid." He sighed and went back to skimming the books.

"I see." She said then gazed out the window

Life for her was quiet. Randall didn't help, she guessed he was always quiet and not very talkative but he always talked whenever she made a conversation. Looking at the November calender she noted that it was almost Thanksgiving break and there would be no school. Joy for her.

"Hey Randall, I'm going to the store, wanna come?" Aleyda asked putting her jacket on.

"Sure. I've got nothing to do."

He followed her out, quickly blending in with the surroundings as they walked the couple blocks to the store.

Much to some people's confusion, they wondered why Aleyda was talking to herself about what to get but they didn't know she was talking with Randall quietly.

"Which one do you want?" She would ask holding two different items in her hand, as his answer, he would tap the one he wanted then she'd put it away in her basket.

Surprisingly to her, they made great time in getting in and out of the store with the things that they wanted. Though, Randall kept peeking into the bag to see what she got when she wasn't looking which made it harder because he would weigh the bag down even more.

"Dude, be patient."

"But I want to see."

"You can see when we get home silly. Just wait."

As soon as the two got to back to Aleyda's apartment Randall snatched the bag away and began to dig through it. Aside from all the soup, crackers, meat, etc. Randall found a box of cookies that caught his interest.

"Cookies?"

"Mhm, they go with coffee and hot chocolate."

"I like coffee." Randall said putting the cookies on the table.

"Well good, I can now enjoy my treats with someone." Aleyda took the bag back from him and she began to put the food away in it's appropriate place.

Randall went over and curled up in his bed with his head resting on the pillow as he watched Aleyda do her homework for the upcoming school day. Every now and then she would sigh and put her pencil down which got Randall to perk up his fronds like a dog would his ears.

"If you're getting hungry, you can help yourself to whatever you want." Aleyda said not looking up from her work.

Randall blinked once before pushing himself up and going into the tiny kitchen to get himelf something to eat.

"Here kid." Randall said when he came back.

Aleyda glanced up to see him holding out a bowl of crackers to her then looked up at him before taking it. "Thanks."

Randall went back to his bed and curled up in the same position, eating from his own bowl of crackers, Aleyda sat there trying to hold back her giggles as she listened to the repeating sound of crunching coming from the lizard type monster who was content in his own buisness.

"Phew...finally, done." Aleyda said with a relieved sigh. She packed all her things away in her backpack then curled up on her bed.

The last thing she saw before falling asleep was Randall blend with the background.

It wasn't until hours later did Randall's eyes snap open to the sound of the front door opening up. It alarmed him when he saw Aleyda still asleep on her bed but the front door open, he quickly stood up and approached the door, glancing around then noticing the man.

The man was wearing all black, his build was large and wide and he had a large knife in one hand. Randall couldn't see his face for he was wearing a mask with only a mouth and eye holes.

Without making himself noticeable, Randall went over to the man and curled around his feet making him trip and fall, he then took the knife and pointed it at the man's head. Being the idiot robber he was, the man instantly thought it was a ghost and bolted like a rocket, shutting the door behind him.

"That was too easy..." Randall said putting the knife away in a drawer in the kitchen "Stupid human."

Randall sighed and climbed back into bed, glancing at Aleyda for a moment before falling asleep again. The two remained asleep for the longest time and well into the night until Aleyda woke up, hungry. Upon seeing Randall asleep she felt the need to wake him up, and she did. She threw a pillow and it smacked him striaght in the face.

With a gasp he popped his head up off the pillow and looked around, dazed. "Wha-what? What? I'm awake, what happened?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Nothing happened goof, are you hungry?" Aleyda asked getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen.

"Oh..." Randall yawned before getting up and following her to the kitchen.

Aleyda quickly heated up two bowls of soup, giving Randall one once they were finished. In silence they sat as they ate their soup. That filled them up but it also made them more tired.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Randall saw when he woke up was Aleyda just staring at him, head tilted.

"Morning?" She asked and nodded before yawning.

"Morning kid. Wait...where are you going?" Randall asked when he realized she was all dressed to go somewhere.

"To school. I don't stay around home all the time, I'm still young and I have to go to school." Aleyda said putting her scarf and hat on.

"Oh, well, when will you be back?"

"When did you turn into my brother? I swear, you act like him sometimes." Aleyda pouted "I'll be back around 3:00pm. Bye."

About an hour after Aleyda left Randall went out also, he had seen the school before so he knew where it was, and wanted to see what a human school was like. When he got there he instantly noticed the human school and monster schools weren't really different. There were similar classes, tons of kids, and bullies as well.

Randall crawled around on the ceiling through the halls, hidden against his surroundings. He moved along observing some of the classes as he passed by, curiosity was his biggest weakness.

He finally came across the science lab and saw Aleyda in there, he slid through the open door andover to where she was sitting.

Aleyda looked into her lap and found a paper that wasn't there before, she picked it up and read it to herself: _Hi._

She paused a moment before writing: _Who is this?_

_Randall, duh._

_WTH are you doing here?_

_Visiting__._

The remainder of the class period Aleyda spent writing the continual conversation with her hidden friend. As soon as the bell rang Aleyda beat it out of the classroom and to a part of the hallway where no one was, Randall noticed this and came out of hiding.

"Dude, go home, ok?" Aleyda said, not at all happy.

"Why?" Randall crossed both sets of arms and glared at her "I'm not a kid, in fact, I'm older than you. I should be in charge."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is freaking happening. You know what? Fine, fine, fine. I don't care. Just...just stay out of sight." Aleyda said, now utterly frustrated.

With a nod Randall camouflaged again and followed the irritated teen to her locker. He watched all the other kids pass by and sneered at them when the gave Aleyda dirty looks. She's not the most popular choice, Randall guessed, and he was correct.

He only looked away one time, a full gaze away from Aleyda then whipped his head back when the sound of a locker slamming shut rang through his ears.

A young boy, about a grade or two older then Aleyda, had slammed her against the lockers. He reached out and grabbed her shirt and raised a fist high.

"Payback is sweet." He grinned.

Right as the boy's fist was an inch away from Aleyda's nose, it stopped. Randall had grabbed on to his arm and literally ripped him away from her.

Completely and utterly freaked out, the boy backed away before turning and running. The invisible force picked Aleyda up and set her on her feet.

"You ok kid?" He asked trying not to show the worried tone in his voice.

"Mmf...yeah." Aleyda mumbled holding her head where it hit the locker. "Thanks Randall."

Although she couldn't see it, there a smile on Randall's face "You're welcome kid."

The rest of the day Randall did as Aleyda had requested and kept quiet, he didn't bother her or talk to her during class nor did he get involved in anymore of her conversations until the end of the day.

As Aleyda was finishing up at her locker and getting ready to go home, she was having a semi-silent talk with Randall. She knew he was there but others didn't so they thought she as talking to herself.

"Who are you talking to?" Some popular girl asked all snooty like.

"None of your buisness." Aleyda said coldly.

"Tch, you're such a freak. You smell like nasty ass dog, too."

Aleyda stopped completely, anger rising as she stood up and she only had one phrase that described her: Bitch mode activated.

"You wanna go?" She asked "Come at me bro! I'll beat you senseless!"

The girl, not looking for a fight, quickly ran and Aleyda began to follow but Randall held her back and dragged her home.

"Ugh, I'm sick of all the bullshit!" Aleyda said plopping on her bed and throwing her head on her pillow.

"Try to calm down." Randall said holding a cup of freshly made hot chocolate to her.

She sighed and took hold of the drink "Thanks..." She stood up and took the keys from her pocket. "I'm gonna get the mail, be back in a little bit."

Randall picked up a photo album from the bookcase that caught his interest, he sat in his bed and flipped through it. skimming over pictures of Aleyda from when she was younger, he found a picture of her in her bedroom looking up at the camera with a happy face but what caught his attention was the design on the closet door.

The door was a light yellow color with star stickers on it, Randall's mind traveled back to his work days in the factory when he was assigned that door. Did Aleyda remember him? Probably not.

"Anything interesting?" Aleyda asked causing him to jump.

"N-no, no." He shut the book and set it aside. "Anything...come in the mail?"

"Yeah, a couple bills, a magazine, few movies, and a letter from my brother."

"He sends you letters?" Randall asked, now interested even more.

Aleyda nodded and explained that every few months she would receive letters from her brother that she would store in her photo album. She also told him that she was counting the days down to when she would get to see him again. Hearing these things brought a smile to Randall's face.

"What did your brother call you?" He asked.

"He called me 'Little Leyda'." Aleyda smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Randall had stayed home to clean up the place while Aleyda was away at school for the following week, he wanted to try to be helpful to her since she was almost always busy. But one day that week, Thursday, Aleyda came home from school and she was crying. When Randall asked what the problem was she said nothing and held out a letter to him.

Randall only skimmed the letter before wrapping all four arms around the upset teen who clung to him for comfort. He didn't even read the entire letter before seeing the one line that said something about the tragic and untimely death of Aleyda's brother. However, there was one thing he found odd about the letter and he instantly pointed it out to Aleyda.

"This letter is fake." Randall whispered to her.

Aleyda's head popped up from his chest and her sad eyes met his. "F-fake? I-it's a fake?" She asked, voice quivering.

Randall frowned and nodded. Who would be so cruel as to that to her? He could come up with a few people.

"Wait...if you saw it was a fake...why did you hug me?" Aleyda asked which caused Randall to immediately let go.

"I...I have my reasons." He stated, turning away from her.

Aleyda shook her head then went into the kitchen to make herself some dinner. It wasn't long until Randall poked his head into the kitchen, hungry. Aleyda watched him as he heated up some soup then took a seat with her at the table, they were silent as they ate with the exception of a couple sniffs from Aleyda who was in recovery from crying.

Randall reached across the table and placed a hand on Aleyda's who looked down at it then at him.

"I promise...he's alive."

Aleyda nodded then looked down at her soup, sighing shakily she held his hand like a baby would, gently but firmly at the same time. He didn't mind. Why would he? She needed him and he was there for her. His mind was made up for him by his own feelings, he no longer questioned his desire to return to his world for his place was with the human girl who gave him a home and a friendship.

And for those things, he was grateful.


	6. Chapter 6

"Randall!" Aleyda cried making him jolt awake.

"What? What? What happened? Are you hurt? What is it?" He asked checking her over to make sure she was uninjured.

"I'm fine but I'm really excited. My brother's coming to visit in a couple hours!" Aleyda said smiling happily.

A smile spread across Randall's face as he said "That's great."

"I'm sure he'll be excited, or whatever, to meet you too." She added and he nodded.

The two spent hours trying to clean up the place for the arrival of Aleyda's brother. Just as they finished for the moment there came a knock on the door. Aleyda went over to it and opened it to be greeted by the friendly face of her brother.

Randall, who was now hiding, watched as Aleyda and her brother stood in a standstill, hugging each other as if they'd never see each other again. Back then, Randall would've been completely disgusted by the scene but now, he didn't find anything wrong with it.

"I want you to meet someone." Aleyda said taking her brother inside.

Randall's heart began to beat quickly, knowing he was going to be introduced, that wasn't what was bothering him. His main worry was, what if her brother didn't take too kindly to him? What if this introduction goes wrong? His mind raced as he thought of all the possible outcomes of it.

"This is Randall." Aleyda said, Randall shut his eyes and slowly revealed himself.

Aleyda's brother only stared at Randall with a somewhat shocked expression, within a few seconds a smiled spread across his face and he held out his hand to shake. "Name's Giovanni." He said, Randall shook his hand and nodded.

"Bro, Randall's been helping out with the house. He's kinda like my rommate." Aleyda said sitting on her bed.

"I see. Well, I really hope things work out. Randall, I want you to promise me something." Giovanni said looking back at him.

"Anything. I can promise you anything." Randall said.

"I want you to promise me that you will take care of my sister while I'm away."

There was a pause as Randall shifted his gaze to Aleyda who tilted her head. He smiled to himself then looked back at Giovanni.

"I promise. I will take care of her and protect her." Randall said putting both set of hands on his chest as if making it a permanent self goal. It was and he would keep the promise he made, no matter what.

With the introductions over with, the three proceeded to waste the majority of the day playing games and telling stories and such. At one point Aleyda suggested a new game that the boys hadn't ever heard of.

"Walk, Walk, Run? What kind of game is that?" Giovanni asked which made Aleyda smirk.

"It's a game about being a creeper. An internet buddy of mine invented it." She told them.

"Ok, how do we play?" Randall asked.

"Well, first we have to go outside to the park where no one is." Aleyda explained as she put her jacket on.

"Alright, let's go."

Once the trio was outside at the park, Aleyda began to walk, taking long steps and pulling her body forward with each step. The boys, after looking at each other, followed after her. With every step Aleyda would say 'walk' then after a few steps she would say 'run' and take off running. The game was made up of simple words and Randall's favorite word was hide, as the two humans would hide behind the trees he would hide in plain sight.

In the middle of them walking across the grass they came across an issue. The sprinklers were on and the place they wanted to eat was on the other side. Aleyda stood there shifting from foot to foot as she thought of what to do without going around the sprinklers.

"Hm. Challenge accepted." She said then ran through the sprinklers as fast as she could.

She glared at the boys who had made the smart choice of walking around to avoid getting wet unlike Aleyda who ran through and got semi-soaked in the process. Randall and Aleyda sat outside as Giovanni got an outside table so Randall could still eat without having to hide.

"You humans eat some of the weirdest looking foods..." Randall said poking at his steak.

"Look who's talking." Aleyda giggled.

They all sat there eating their dinner and Randall watched as Giovanni ate not one, not two, and not even three but four steaks.

"Hey kid, does he always eatthis much?" He whispered to Aleyda who shook her head.

"No, he just hasn't eaten real food in a while."

Randall nodded but still wondered how Giovanni could fit that much food into his body and still remain so skinny. It was almost scary. Putting the thought away Randall went right on eating his dinner along with Aleyda who had yet to stop.

"Now why can't we have good food like that every night?" Randall asked as the three headed to the bus stop where they would see Giovanni off.

"Cause, I don't have the money to buy things like that. That's why." Aleyda said, hands stuffed in her jacket pockets.

"Here." Giovanni held out and envelope to her and she took it with a confused look. "Don't open it until you get my next letter, ok?"

"Ok." Aleyda tucked the envelope away in her jacket.

The two hugged once more and the boys shook hands once again. The bus came, Giovanni hopped on and they waved bye as the bus drove off into the night.

Randall and Aleyda walked the few blocks back to the apartment and along the way Randall had the sinking feeling of something was going to happen but...what? He didn't know and didn't want to alarm Aleyda by telling her, so he didn't.

The feeling didn't go away and in fact it got stronger and stronger to ignore the closer they got to the apartment. Just as they were a few feet away from the stairs, the loud sound of a gun going off rang through his ears and as if slow motion again, Randall watched as Aleyda's body hit the sidewalk.


	7. Chapter 7

She woke up, the room spinning, she slammed her eyes shut and waited for the dizziness to end. When she opened her eyes again the sunlight was pouring through the window, the radio was quietly playing on the other side of the room. She wondered why her shirt was wet and soon found out after she looked down and saw what Randall was doing.

He had his head resting on her middle torso and stray tears lingered on his face. Aleyda tilted her head slightly then pet his head which made his eyes open up.

"You're...awake. Thank goodness..." Randall sniffed as he sat up.

Aleyda weakly reached up and held Randall's head in her hand and just stared at him before sitting up as best she could.

"Randall?"

"Yes?"

"Who shot me?" Her question was so innocent it nearly made him choke.

"Your...mother. She shot you and ran away like a coward." He sneered, tears welling up in his eyes again.

Aleyda sat there staring at the monster who was crying again.

"I promised...I promised to protect you...and..I couldn't..." He sobbed lowering his head down "I'm sorry..."

Two arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a close hug, he put his head against her chest and returned the hug.

"I love you, Randall." She whispered.

"I love you too, Aleyda."

**.end.**


End file.
